Electronics devices for consumers and businesses include increasingly more diverse functionalities. Among the functions being provided in various electronic devices such as computer systems and set top boxes is the reception of a multimedia stream using radio frequency signals. A computing platform, such as a laptop computer, mobile internet device, station or client may provide a capability to process the multimedia stream using a tuner.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.